Rede Globo
1965–1966 Globo's first logo was a 4-pointed star based on it's station in Rio de Janeiro (Channel 4). This logo was created by''' Aloísio Magalhães'''. It is based in the shape of a pinwheel. 1966–1976 This is the first logo to symbolize a globe, which the current logo still symbolizes today. It was created by Borjalo. 1970–1972 1972–1976 Globo introduced a new logo in 1969. The 7 circles represented the 7 stations during that time period. 1976–2008 1976–1980 March 9, 1976 - April 25, 1980 In 1975, German/Austrian designer Hans Donner was hired to redesign Globo's symbol. The result consists of a circle representing the Earth, a square-shaped cutout representing a television screen, and a second circle within the "screen". This design would later be the basis for the logos that follow. 1980–1983 April 26, 1980 - April 24, 1983 In 1980, the logo was given a 3D metal texture. The idents shown during the period were animated by Pacific Data Images. 1983–1985 April 25, 1983 - April 20, 1985 1985–1986 April 21, 1985 - April 25, 1986 The Globo logo was given another major facelift in 1986, in which the screen has been filled with rainbow-colored gradients. 1986-1990 April 26, 1986 - December 31, 1990 Vinheta rede globo 1989.jpg 1991-1992 January 1, 1991 - April 5, 1992 Rede globo 1986.png 1992–2008 1992–1995 April 5, 1992 - December 31, 1995 On April 5, 1992, the logo is revised, with the three-dimensional spheres being ray-traced, an innovation at that time. Reflections and glows are also added to the logo. The rainbow color inside the logo is now formed by diamonds (which is that way up until 2008). 1996–2000 January 1, 1996 - April 2, 2000 In 1996, the previous logo receives minor enhancements, becoming darker and earning bolder lines. The brightness is also emphasized in the new symbol. 2000–2004 April 2, 2000 - December 31, 2004 In 2000, the previous logo receives a simplified metallic texture. It was launched on April 2, 2000, along with the "Globo Glass" series of idents, in which the logo was rendered on transparent glass, reflecting the scenery of various locations in Brazil. 2005–2008 January 1, 2005 - April 16, 2008 In 2005, the previous logo become lighter and has its texture color "inverted" in a way. 2008 (unused) 2008–present 2008–2014 April 16, 2008 - April 6, 2014 In 2008, the Globo logo received its biggest refresh during that time (until 2014), in time for the launch of digital television in Brazil. The "screen" in the center of the symbol was modified to 16:9 aspect ratio, and the colors are now made out of scan lines. The spheres' metallic texture have also been more simplified. This is also the last logo to use the metallic texture, albeit with a more simplified feel to it. 2014–present 2014–2015 April 6, 2014 - April 12, 2015 On April 6, 2014, Rede Globo began using a newly redesigned version of their iconic logo, which was worked on since April 2013 and has been officially revealed three days prior to the launch. The current symbol, created by Hans Donner and in-house, now drops the highly stylized metallic look in favor of a simplified gloss/gradient texture, along with a new gentle wave motion effect for the colors of the "screen". The new logo approaches the trend of two-dimensional design, often being used by the broadcaster since 2013. Its continuous onscreen movements lead the commercial broadcaster with a new message: "Globo is moving to follow the life, the world, and the viewer." *Nova Marca da Globo está no Ar; Conheça e entenda como Mudanças (Portuguese) *Televisual - Identidade: Rede Globo Rebrand 2014 (Portuguese) *The Branding Source - Globo gets a cleaner globe *Brand New - New Logo for Rede Globo by Hans Donner and In-house 2015–2020 March 15, 2015 - Mid-April 2020 On January 1, 2015, Rede Globo slightly modified their logo, with the gloss effect being lighter, and the colors of the "screen" more vivid. In Mid-April 2020, for Rede Globo 55th year anniversary, the logo modified and renew-air. 2020-present Category:Rede Globo Category:1965 Category:TV Integração